neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Digimon Tamers
Saban Entertainment | network = Fuji TV | network_en = YTV (Canada) Network Ten, Fox Kids (Australia) Fox Kids, ABC Family, Toon Disney (USA) CITV, Fox Kids (United Kingdom) Cartoon Network (Philippines) | first = April 1, 2001 | last = March 31, 2002 | episodes = 51 | episode_list = List of Digimon Tamers episodes }} is the third animated series based on the Japanese Digimon franchise, first broadcast in 2001 on Fuji TV in Japan and on Fox Kids in the United States. The story takes place initially in a "alternative" universe, a world much like ours where Digimon is just a franchise, composed of video games, a collectible card game, and a cartoon series. A group of 12-year-olds (10-year olds in the Japanese version), Takato, Henry and Rika (fans of the Digimon card game) meet their own Digimon friends and start to duel "bio-emerging" Digimon who cross the barrier between the information network, synthesizing proteins and becoming real. Most of it is set in the modern Shinjuku ward of Tokyo, Japan and only changes scenario to the Digital World for a short time. Digimon Tamers is significantly darker than its predecessors and deals with storylines more for older audiences. Plot :''Arc 1 (episodes 1-24) One day Takato creates his own Digimon Guilmon when he slips a mysterious blue card he found in his deck through his hand-held card reading device, changing it into a D-Power (called a D-Arc in Japan), the Tamers version of a Digivice. The appearance and powers of this Digimon come from Takato's sketches that were scanned into the device. Guilmon bio-emerges from the Digital World and is found later by Takato. Henry meets his Digimon Terriermon when he rises from the screen of a computer game, while Rika's Digimon Renamon approached her to ask to be made stronger, since Rika was famous for her skills on the Digimon card game. Early in the series, the three Tamers and their Digimon duel foreign Digimon that are emerging into their world. Takato, Henry and their partners begin working together, while Rika and Renamon prefer to fight on their own; however, they all soon realize that much more is at stake during their battles and the six unite as a team. They also encounter two more Digimon, who become regular characters in the series: Calumon, a mysterious Digimon that has the power to make other Digimon digivolve, but dislikes fighting, and only wants to play and eat junk food, and Impmon, a Digimon that left his Tamers because he was sick of their bickering and selfishness, and thinks that all Digimon with Tamers are a disgrace. Other characters, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri (Takato's friends from school) and Suzie (Henry's little sister) become Tamers later on in the series, and Ryo (Rika's rival and legendary Digimon Tamer) is introduced after the team enter the Digital World. Along the way, the kids learn to be responsible for those creatures as a mysterious man known as Yamaki tries to stop wild Digimon from coming to the real world. From the secret government agency called Hypnos, Yamaki was in charge of monitoring all Digimon activity around the globe. :Arc 2 (episodes 25-51) Later, when a group of evil Digimon calling themselves the Devas, who, serving the Digimon Sovereigns, believe that true Digimon shouldn't pair up with humans (it is later revealed they were actually misguided), the trio of Tamers and their Digimon defend their world against them. The Devas' true purpose for entering the human world was to capture Calumon, and take him back to the Digital World, so that they could use his power of Digivolution. The Tamers and their friends then decide to leave for the Digital World to rescue Calumon. They destroy all but one of the Devas (Antylamon turned to the side of good and became Suzie's Digimon partner) and confront Impmon, who had digivolved to his mega form, Beelzemon, after making a deal with the Sovereign for more power, in exchange for eliminating the Tamers. Jeri's partner, Leomon, is killed by Beelzemon, which causes Jeri to fall into depression. Beelzemon is defeated by Gallantmon. After traveling the Digital World on their quest, the Tamers meet (and fight with) one of the four Digital Gods, but finally agree to work together in order to destroy the D-Reaper, a computer program initially designed to keep digital life from getting out of control, but it itself became rampant. The Tamers not only must save both worlds from the D-Reaper, but also rescue Jeri, who has been taken by the renegade program and is, unwilling and unknown to her, feeding it information with her sadness. A huge battle ensues with Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo and their Digimon versus the D-Reaper, with Takato trying to rescue Jeri while the others try to finish of the D-Reaper for good. After a massive battle, the D-Reaper is finally defeated when Henry and Terriermon implement a plan created by Hypnos and the Monster Makers and manage to devolve the D-Reaper back to its original, harmless state, and send it back into the Digital World. Takato and Guilmon succeed in rescuing Jeri, and everyone is rescued by Takato's friends Kazu and Kenta and their Digimon. The Digimon however, are forced to return to the Digital World. Several new elements are introduced in this season, including the use of game cards in conjunction with the Digivices to give different powers to the Digimon, the presence of Calumon, a lone Digimon responsible for the Digimon evolutions, and the use of "biomerging" to bring the Digimon to their final Mega levels, by merging their bodies with their human partners. The season also continued the progression from Digimon Adventure, which was set in the Digital World with only a temporary return to the real world, through Digimon Adventure 02, where the characters returned from the Digital World to rest after most episodes: in Tamers the action is entirely within the real world, with a journey to the Digital World mid-season. This third season as well marks the first entry in a Digimon anime series, featuring the Tamers facing off the last battle against a non-Digimon, digital entity (the D-Reaper) taking place in the real world at the series end. Characters Main characters Secondary characters * Calumon * Alice McCoy and Dobermon * Grani * Locomon * Monster Makers - Group of computer programmers/scientists who created the Digimon. Reunited by Yamaki. ** Gorou Mizuno (水野 悟郎 Mizuno Gorō): Nickname "Shibumi". Continued on with the Digimon project after it was shut down in 1986. He later is able to help the kids while they are in the Digital World, as well as rejoining the Monster Makers in Shinjuku to help fight the D-Reaper. Voiced by Bob Glouberman (US). ** Janyu Lee (李 鎮宇 Rī Janyū) / Janyu Wong: Nickname "Tao", Henry's father. He was voiced by Yoshiyuki Kaneko (Japan) and Jamieson Price (US). ** Rob McCoy: Nickname "Dolphin", Alice's Grandfather, professor at Palo Alto University. Voiced by Tom Fahn (US). ** Rai Aishuwarya: Nickname "Curly", professor at Miscatonic University. Voiced by Dorothy Elias-Fahn (US). ** Babel: Real name unknown. Voiced by Neil Kaplan (US). ** Daisy: Real or full name unknown. Voiced by Wendee Lee (US). Antagonists * D-Reaper: An evil computer responsible for making Digimon berserk. The main antagonist. * Hypnos ** Mitsuo Yamaki - Head of Hypnos. He was voiced by Susumu Chiba (Japan) and Steven Blum (US). ** Reika Ootori (Ootori Reika) / Riley Ootori - Chief System Operator. Voiced by Tifanie Christun (English, Series) and Philece Sampler (English, Movie). ** Megumi Onodera (Onodera Megumi) / Tally Onodera - System Operator. Voiced by Peggy O'Neal (US). ** Man In Black - Unnamed Hypnos agent and field operative that is seen several times in the series. Voiced by R. Martin Klein. * Zhuqiaomon: One of the four Sovereign, and the one who sent the Devas. Initially seems the antagonist, but later puts aside his quest to destroy humans. * Mephistomon * Parasimon Media Anime television series Digimon Tamers aired 51 episodes on Fuji TV in Japan from April 1, 2001 to March 31, 2002, and on Fox Kids in the United States from September 1, 2001 to June 8, 2002. Recently It was aired on NTV7 in Malaysia. The Japanese version of Digimon Tamers (with English subtitles) was released on Hulu in February 2011. Differences in the English dub *In the original Japanese version of episode three, "To Fight or Not to Fight", Gargomon becomes drunk with power after Digivolving and begins shooting out of control. Two scenes are cut out during his rampage in the garage: **Gargomon's gun aiming at Rika's head (his arm is painted over, making it seem as if Gargomon is just looking at Rika). **Renamon scratches Gargomon over his eyes, drawing blood. *In episode 8 (English: A Question of Trust), two scenes were removed: **A very short scene was cut between a couple talking. The man took out a cigarette, and failed to get his lighter to work. Impmon offered him fire, scaring the couple away. In the English version, the cigarette part was cut, replaced only by the woman discussing how they wanted a fire to keep them warm, and Impmon offered his fire. *In episode 15, "Snakes Trains and Digimon", there are these edits: **The flag that Takato made has the Japanese words, "Digimon Tamers" changed to English. **The close-up scene of the theater sign is cut, because of the Japanese kanji characters that were on it. *In episode 31, "Kazu's Upgrade", in the Japanese version, Orochimon demands to be fed sake, but in the dub it is change to milkshakes to avoid controversy. Theme songs ;Opening theme *"The Biggest Dreamer" **Lyrics: Hiroshi Yamada **Composition & Arrangement: Michihiko Ohta **Artist: Kōji Wada ;Ending themes *"My Tomorrow" (episodes 1-23) **Lyrics: Yū Matsuki **Composition & Arrangement: Ōkubo Kaoru **Artist: AiM * **Lyrics: Uran **Artist: AiM ;Insert songs *"SLASH!!" **Lyrics: Michihiko Ohta **Composition: Ōmori Sachiko **Arrangement: Michihiko Ohta **Artist: Michihiko Ohta *"EVO" **Lyrics: Ōmori Shouko **Composition & Arrangement: Cher Watanabe **Artist: Wild Child Bound *"One Vision" **Lyrics: Hiroshi Yamada **Composition & Arrangement: Michihiko Ohta **Artist: Takayoshi Tanimoto *"3 Primary Colors" **Artist: Tamers * **Lyrics: Hiroshi Yamada **Composition & Arragement: Hiroshi Yamada **Artist: Kōji Wada Soundtrack Album Digimon Tamers: Single Best Parade (2002) # "The Biggest Dreamer" - Kōji Wada # "My Tomorrow" - AiM # "Issho ga li Ne" - Digimon Tamers # "Kaze" - Kōji Wada # "EVO" - Wild Chil Bound # "Himawari" - Ai Maeda # "One Vision" - Takayoshi Tanimoto # "SLASH!!" - Michihiko Ohta # "Fragile Heart" - Ai Maeda # "3 Primary Colors" - Tamers # "Days ~Aijō to Nichijō~ (Thanks Version One)" - AiM # "Yuuhi no Yakusoku" Fumiko Orikasa Label: BGM Anime films Battle of Adventurers is the fifth Digimon film. It was released in Japan on July 14, 2001. It was released in the United States on October 16, 2005. The Tamers are on summer vacation and split up to enjoy themselves. Takato visits his cousin Kai in Okinawa with Guilmon, Henry investigates an underwater meteor with Terriermon, and Rika stays behind with Renamon to defend their city from invading Digimon. An evil Digimon known as Mephistomon emerges and puts into motion a plan that involves the new digital pet craze known as the V-Pet to disable worldwide communications and allow Digimon to cross over freely into the real world. The only way to stop this lies within the body of Seasarmon, the Digimon partner of Minami, the daughter of the creator of the V-Pets. There's no rest for the Tamers and their partners as they fight their toughest battle yet to save the world. Early mistranslated promo information cemented the idea that this movie was out of continuity with the series, but in the finished movie, there is very little to suggest that this could be true. Given that Kai goes on to appear later in the series itself, and knows who Guilmon is at the time, would suggest that the movie is in continuity. The Tamers' Digimon in their Ultimate-level forms (WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon) create a new attack. It consists of the Digimon changing into a crystallized form and combining together to form a giant bird made of pure energy. This move has been dubbed the "Trinity Burst". It has not been seen outside the movie. ''Runaway Locomon Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon originally released in Japan as is the sixth Digimon film. It was released in Japan on March 2, 2002. It was released in the United States on October 2, 2005. Entitled ''Digimon Tamers: The Runaway Digimon Express in Japan, this takes place after the series finale (technically in the Tamers Universe, six months after the D-Reaper was destroyed); in it, the Tamers are planning to throw Rika a surprise party, but their plans are derailed as they must try to stop a train-Digimon named Locomon, who is being controlled by Parasimon who has opened a portal to the Digital World that is allowing other Parasimon to cross over and invade the city. The movie served to provide insight on Rika, and also to confirm that the Tamers were, indeed, reunited with their Digimon partners after the series ended. Chiaki Konaka states in his character notes (for Rika) that he "was not consulted" on Runaway Locomon, which possibly explains certain continuity errors. On this he also says: "However, ...Mr. Tetsuharu Nakamura director, was an assistant director of the TV series... and Mr. Hiro Masaki,... a regular writer for the series... paid a great deal of attention to the psychological aspects of the series when completing the movie... I am very grateful to them for boldly illustrating the parts of Rika's family life that the TV series never explored." Short story This short story, written by Chiaki J. Konaka and illustrated by Kenji Watanabe, was published in 2002 in Volume 5 of SF Japan, a Japanese science fiction magazine. Tamers 1984 was intended for a more mature audience, specifically the adult fans of Digimon Tamers, and focused on the creation of the original Digimon program by the Monster Makers at Palo Alto University in the United States. It revolved around the roles and thoughts of each of the Monster Makers, and dealt largely with the philosophical and technological issues surrounding the creation of artificial intelligence. Audio drama This audio dramaEnglish translation of Digimon Tamers CD Drama takes place one year after the end of the series, but therefore in ousting 2nd Tamers Movies (Runaway Locomon) from canon. The Tamers have yet to be reunited with their Digimon Partners, but the Monster Makers have discovered a way in which the Tamers may be able to send messages to the Digital World. However, it's not certain if it'll work, or if their Partners will receive their messages. But with the memories and love for their Partners guiding them, the Tamers each make their own emotional and heartfelt messages, hoping that their Partners will hear them. They talk about the past, their plans for the future, how they've changed, and most of all, how important they believe that their Partners were to them, and convey the hope and certainty that will meet up with each other once again. Production cast and staff Japanese cast * Takao Ishii - Johnny Beckenstein * Unshou Ishizuka - Vajramon * Ai Iwamura - MarineAngemon * Tomoko Kaneda - Culumon * Yoshiyuki Kaneko - Janyu Lee * Junichi Kanemaru - Ryo Akiyama * Nobuaki Kanemitsu - Takehiro Matsuda * Masako Katsuki - Pajiramon * Masami Kikuchi - Rob McCoy (Dolphin), Grani * Koichi Kitamura - Chou Sensei * Jūrōta Kosugi - IceDevimon, Azulongmon, Mephistomon (Movie 5) * Shinichi Kotani - Baihumon * Miwa Matsumoto - Makoto * Youko Matsuoka - Curly * Kaya Matsutani - Nami Asanuma, Mie Matsuda * Kotono Mitsuishi - Minami Uehara (Movie 5) * Fumiko Miyashita - Megumi Onodera, Masahiko Kato * Shuuichirou Moriyama - Zhuqiaomon * Ai Nagano - Shaochung Lee, Reika Ootori * Kenji Nomura - Babel * Masako Nozawa - Narrator * Tomo Saeki - Kai Urazoe * Haruo Satou - Hajime Kato, Information Minister * Ikkei Seta - Cyberdramon, Sandiramon * Junichi Sugawara - Seiji Kurosawa * Taro Suwa - Goro Mizuno (Shibumi) * Aoi Tada - Lopmon * Hiroki Takahashi - Impmon, Dobermon * Yukiko Tamaki - Hirokazu Shiota * Masahiko Tanaka - Mihiramon * Haruhi Terada - Ai * Kyousei Tsukui - Shiisamon * Makoto Tsumura - Takato Matsuda * Kiyoyuki Yanada - Guardromon * Jouji Yanami - Ebonwumon * Mari Yoshikura - Jaarin Lee * Yuka Imai - Renamon, Rumiko Makino, Seiko Hata, Alice McCoy English cast *All Characters listed here are referred to by their English Names. * Brian Beacock - Takato Matsuki, Gallantmon (shared) * Beau Billingslea - Hagurumon, Musyamon * Steven Blum - Guilmon/Growlmon/WarGrowlmon/Gallantmon (shared), Megidramon, Kenta Kitagawa, Yamaki, Rika's Father (Movie 6) * Richard Cansino - Guardromon/Andromon, Labramon (Movie 5) * Tifanie Christun - Riley, Mrs. Kitagawa * Joey D'Auria - Chuchidarumon Elder * Mari Devon - Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon/Sakuyamon (shared) * Brian Donovan - Narrator, Kai Urazoe (TV) * Michael Earl - Mr. Akiyama * Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Babamon, Curly, Harpymon * Richard Epcar - Sinduramon, Cherrymon, Policeman, Ryuuji Tamashiro/Mephistomon/Gulfmon (Movie 5) * Melissa Fahn - Rika Nonaka, Sakuyamon (shared) * Tom Fahn - Jijimon, Dolphin * Rebecca Forstadt - Ai * Bob Glouberman - Shibumi * Barbara Goodson - Seiko Hata, DarkLizardmon * Bridget Hoffman - Jeri Katou, Mrs. Katou, D-Reaper & Agents * Neil Kaplan - Indramon, Babel, Divermon * R. Martin Klein - Clockmon, Man In Black, Mr. Mori * Steve Kramer - Baihumon * Lex Lang - Monodramon, Cyberdramon/Justimon (shared), Sandiramon, Orochimon, Tsugai, Omnimon (Movie 5), Locomon (Movie 6) * Wendee Lee - MarineAngemon, Daisy, Mako * David Lodge - Wataru Urazoe (Movie 5), Parasimon (Movie 6) * Dan Lorge - Mr. Kitagawa * Yuri Lowenthal - Kai Urazoe (Movie 5) * Brad MacDonald - Kazu Shioda * Dave Mallow - Gekomon, Allomon, Chief Cabinet Secretary, Grani, Vilemon * Mona Marshall - Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon/MegaGargomon, MarineAngemon (Movie 6) * Michael McConnohie - Azulongmon, Henry's Sensei, Vajramon * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Pajiramon, Rumiko Makino, Digivolution Voice, Lopmon (Movie 6) * Lara Jill Miller - Nami Asaji * Joe Ochman - Jagamon Leader, Makuramon * Peggy O'Neal - Suzie Wong, Tally * Bob Papenbrook - Mr. Iwamoto, Mr. Katou, Majiramon, Mihiramon * Paul St. Peter - Leomon, Gorillamon * Tony Pope - Zhuqiaomon * Jamieson Price - Janyu Wong, Baromon (Movie 5) * Derek Stephen Prince - Impmon/Beelzemon, Mr. Uehara (Movie 5) * Michael Reisz - IceDevimon * Michelle Ruff - Lopmon/Antylamon * Philece Sampler - Alice McCoy, Mrs. Matsuki, Jeri Katou, Riley (Movie 6) * Joshua Seth - Kumbhiramon * Stephanie Sheh - Minami Uehara (Movie 5) * Brianne Siddall - Calumon * Michael Sorich - Dobermon, Dogmon, Vikaralamon * Peter Spellos - Meramon * Melodee Spevack - Dokugumon, MetalKoromon * Steve Staley - Ryo Akiyama, Justimon (shared) * Kirk Thornton - Mr. Matsuki, Omnimon (Movie 5) * Wally Wingert - Coco * Dave Wittenberg - Henry Wong, MegaGargomon (shared), Ebonwumon, Johnny Beckenstein * Tom Wyner - Principal Seiji Kurosawa, Devidramon, Chatsuramon, Seasarmon (Movie 5) English staff * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Voice Director References External links * Toei Animation official site (Japanese) * DIGIMON TAMERS RESOURCES (Notes and history of Season 3 from Chiaki J. Konaka) (Japanese/English) Tamers Category:2001 television series debuts Category:2002 television series endings Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Fox network shows Category:Fox Kids Category:Anime films ar:أبطال الديجيتال الجزء الثالث de:Digimon Tamers es:Digimon Tamers fr:Digimon Tamers ko:디지몬 테이머즈 it:Digimon Tamers ms:Digimon Tamers nl:Digimon Tamers ja:デジモンテイマーズ pl:Digimon Tamers pt:Digimon Tamers ro:Digimon Tamers fi:Digimon Tamers th:ดิจิมอนเทมเมอร์ส zh:數碼寶貝03馴獸師之王